Happy Endings
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: the well has sealed leaveing kagome stuck in the present day i'm not good with summeries but please review.thinking about a sequal so please give me some ideas.


Happy Endings

It had been one month since the well closed. Leaving her trapped in her own time never to see her mate again, her love, her Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's Room 

Kagome was crying about how her life had just been put to hell because she could never see Sesshoumaru again. Oh you stupid well why did you have to close, Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her mom say breakfast was ready. Coming mom she said while getting ready for school. She was so depressed that she could go back to him. They had mated when she turned 18 after they defeated Naraku and Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. They used the shikon no jewel to make Kagome live forever with Sesshoumaru. But he was most likely dead now. They promised to only love each other and never to love another. She told she would never love another and kept her word. Kagome even promised herself she would never laugh again, because there was only one who could make her laugh. She left her room went down stairs ate the left for school.

When school was over her and her friends went to the park near a beautiful lake, Kagome looked at the lake and remembered this is where her and Sesshoumaru had their first kiss. She started to cry when she saw it. All of Kagome's walked over to her see why she was crying but they never got an answer. Kagome stood up and then started running away from her friends when she hit some thing hard. She stood up and bowed saying, sir I am sorry that I have run into you with her face still looking down at the grass. When she heard his voice. Its ok my Kagome. She immediately looked up to see to golden eyes looking at her, Sesshoumaru is that you? Of course my little butterfly.kagome was so happy that she ran to her Sesshoumaru.

Kagome how come you never came back to me? Asked a sad Sesshoumaru. The well closed on me. I'm sorry fluffy. Sesshoumaru smirked at the pet name she gave him. Its ok you can make it up to me later ok. Yes love. Hey Kagome who's the guy you're with asked Hojo? His my mate. Your what? Said all the girls and Hojo. My boyfriend. And I love him with all my heart. How you never told us Kagome? Because he was taken from me. Kagome? Yes fluffy. Do you want to go now? He asked with lust in his eyes. Any where with you fluffy.

Kagome isn't that the multi billionaire Sesshoumaru inutashio? Yes why? Oh ya sorry guys but sessy and me want to leave now so bye. Kagome get back here, they said as her and Sesshoumaru ran to his limo.

At Sesshoumaru's home 

Wow fluffy it looks the same as the day I had left, well not completely the same as they reached their bedroom. What is all this stuff sessy?

They were wedding gifts but when you left they were just memories to me. Sess did you ever open a little black one with a pink bow on it? No why? Well fid it a look inside of it dummy. Sesshoumaru reached for the small gift and looked inside to find a baby blanket in both pink and blue. Then asked, why did you get me this for our wedding? Well Mr. Dummy I have been pregnant with your child for a month now or for you about 300 years. Sesshoumaru brought a smile to his face then he used his demonic speed to grab her and put her on the bed. Bringing his lips to hers after 300 years. Kagome you will be mine to night he said. I will always be yours fluffy she said. You better be My Kagome.

Warning Lemon 

And with that he slowly began to take off her shirt and his along with it. After he got her clothes off her, he stared strangely at the small pieces of cloth that were covering her big luscious breasts. He quickly ripped off he bra and underwear. Then he took off his own clothes. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts then her stomach, but then he stopped when he got her core. He then took two of his fingers and placed then in her core and began to move around. Kagome let out a very low moan as kept going faster and faster. When he stopped Kagome let out a small whimper, but…he made up for it. He went down to he core and began to caress it with his talented tough. Kagome started to pant faster and faster until finally she released.

He then got up and returned to his spot on top of her and said, "Are you ready for me?"

Kagome just groaned on pleasure,

Sesshomaru then quick but slowly eased his way into her tight walls. She was so wet and tight that it felt good. Then he bolted in.

He went in and out, in and out. He got faster when Kagome began to moan quite frequently. He got faster and faster until nether of them could hold it anymore and reached climax and let go.

End of Lemon 

As they lay there resting Sesshomaru kissed his mate, as they both feel asleep. Kagome awoke the next morning to find breakfast on her lap she looked at it then at her mate. Thank you fluffy. Your welcome my love. Sesshomaru you know we have to go tomy house later to collect my belongings. Yes kags but that is later, right now you need to eat take a bath with me and get dressed. Yes fluffy.

**At the Shrine**

Mom I'm home. Kagome is that you I was so worried where were y- before Kagome's mom could finish she saw Sesshomaru standing next to her daughter. Who are you sir she asked Sesshomaru. Mom this is Sesshomaru he is my fiancé. Since when Kagome? About a month now I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just the last time I saw him was in the Feudal era. So how long have you known each other 4 years for me and 300 for him. Wow honey isn't he a little old? No because a am immortal just like him. Well if you say so honey, when's your wedding? In September after the baby is born, said Sesshomaru. Did he say baby Kagome? Yes I'm pregnant? How long? A month along. Wow honey am so happy for you, but can he support your family? At this both Kagome and Sesshomaru grinned then said in union that he was a multibillionaire. That's good. Also mom im moving in with sessy. Ok I understand but you have to come visit ok. Ok mom I will.

An hour later Kagome had gathered all her belongings and had explained everything to the rest of her family. As Sesshomaru and Kagome headed home Kagome asked, Sesshomaru can we go shopping please. Of course my love.

When they reached the mall Kagome saw half of the student body stare at her when they walked in. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome's hand as they walked by all the jealous students.

Sesshomaru can we go in here first pointing to a baby store. Of course love. Thank you fluffy. First tell me is our child a boy or girl? Both is all he said. Were having twins? Of course honey. When they were finished at the mall they went home to sleep and eat.

**8 months later**

Kagome you did a wonderful job bringing our children into the world. Thank sessy. Kagome what do you wish to name them. The boy will be Shippou and the girl will be Rin. Sesshomaru stared at her then knotted. Of course love. I love you Sesshomaru. Love you two

**The End**

* * *

**a/n**

**this is my second story so please tell me what you think thank you. ILoveInuyasha911**


End file.
